For brittle workpieces, traditional table saws can only conduct rough cutting on them. After the cutting, the zigzag broken edge will be left on the bottom of the cutting plane of the workpiece, and the desired effects of fine machining cannot be achieved.
In order to address this problem, the normal solution is to use other tools to conduct secondary machining to the workpiece after rough machining by the table saw, so that the cutting plane will achieve the required evenness and precision. However, this requires moving the workpiece frequently, and the specifications need multiple calibrations as well, which will result in complex operations and a long machining time. In order to overcome these shortages, technicians in this field have also made some improvement, such as adding a set of motor and a smaller auxiliary circular saw blade in front of the main circular saw blade; before pushing the workpiece toward the main circular saw blade, firstly, use the auxiliary circular saw blade to cut a slit on the bottom of the workpiece, and then use the main circular saw blade to cut it off. In this way, cutting work by the main circular saw blade has been moved from the bottom to a middle position, and there won't be a broken edge on the bottom of the workpiece. However, this device also has its obvious deficiency: compared with common table saws, it has been added with a set of motor and blade, which will generate a complicated internal structure and an increase in usage cost. In addition, the junction between the cutting tracks left by the main circular saw blade and the auxiliary circular saw blade still present unevenness.
Therefore, there is a requirement for a table saw which can not only simplify the complicated operations of rough machining by common saw tables, but also have a simple structure, a relative low manufacturing cost and effects of fine machining.